Turnabout Shots
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: What happens when a writer wants to take a break from his main story, and yet wants to keep writing? They make some short stories. I hope you all enjoy this collection of short stories! Rated T for safe.
1. Franziska's revenge

**Pre story A/N: Hello everyone! This is a story for me to put short one shots for you all to enjoy! It will include romance, emotion, humor, anger, seriousness, and more! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Title: Franziska's revenge**

 **Prompt: Franziska's opportunity at some kind of revenge has finally been realized.**

 **Character(s): Athena C., Franziska vK.**

 **A/N: Something short I wrote because I was feeling kinda bored. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **(Line Break)**

"And with that, the prosecution rests",Franziska declared, with finality.

"Ngh!",cried rookie attorney, Athena Cykes. Franziska's opportunity at revenge had arrived. She proved herself superior to the woman Phoenix Wright had trained in courtroom battle. It had been surprisingly easy for Franziska. But she had gotten some form of revenge.

"OBJECTION!" The entire court turned to face the doors of the courtroom. A man in a blue suit walked to the defense's bench. Franziska attempted to remain composed, as taught by her father.

"It's been almost a decade, Phoenix Wright!" Phoenix completely ignored her. " _The nerve!"_

"Your Honor! The defense believes this case is far from over!"

"Fine then",said Franziska,"I guess this is my chance for revenge. Phoenix Wright! I will not allow this chance to crush you slip through my fingers!"

"Your honor, the defense believes there's a fatal flaw in Ms. von Karma's argument!"

The trial dragged on and it became increasingly clear that the defendant was guilty. With each contradiction came an explanation that further solidified her case. " _Hmph",she thought,"If being a damn defense attorney wasn't woven deep into the fabric of his being, I'd say he could be a prosecutor."_

"Phoenix Wright!",exclaimed Franziska,"It's taken 12 years, yet I've finally beaten you!"

"Wh-what!" It's then that she's back to her eighteen year old self, facing against Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Though this time, the judge is retracting a not guilty verdict and making it guilty. She's retracted into the present and faces the judge.

"This court finds the defendant, guilty!",exclaimed the Judge,"Court is adjourned." Franziska walked into the prosecutor's lobby to be greeted by the face of Miles Edgeworth, Simon Blackquill, Klavier Gavin, and Sebastian Debeste.

"I told you that I would win my first trial back in the states",she said, with a grin on her face. Edgeworth reluctantly handed her a one hundred dollar bill, and the rest of the prosecutors followed suite.

"D-dammit",they mumbled.

(Line Break)

 **A/N: This was such a good story to Wright! This whole prompt came to me suddenly, and I liked it so I decided to incorporate it into a short shot. So, with that I introduce you to "Turnabout Shots!"**


	2. Miles from Composure

**Title: Miles From Composure**

 **Prompt: Shortly after his first defeat at Phoenix's hand, the demon prosecutor accepts another case and wins. He is left with his thoughts afterwards.**

 **Character(s): Miles E.**

 **A/N: This was such a fun one to write! Miles is easily one of the best characters in this franchise and except more stories about him. In case you're wondering why I haven't written with Phoenix as the protagonist yet, that'll come in due time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This court finds the defendant, Sum-Ran-Do, Guilty! Court is adjourned!"

" _Hmph. Another guilty trial_ "

" _Pathetic. That attorney stood no chance,"_ thought Miles Edgeworth " _,But, was that truly just? Can I truly say that all the trials I've partaken in have been completely fair?"_

" _I know my duty!"_ he cried in his head, walking out of the prosecutor's lobby ", _But, why do I do it. How must I do it?"_

" _Is the truth what I seek? Or my own personal satisfaction? I don't know! Aaaagh!,"_ he gripped his hands onto his head. He walked past that elevator.

"Aaagh!," he cried ",It's that accursed elevator!" He stared at the elevator that crushed his dreams over a decade prior. His breathing stilled. His face turned a shade of pale.

"I-I can't do this!," he exclaimed, bolting for the courthouse exit. As soon as he stepped outside, he took several deep breaths, earning strange looks from the several people standing on the courthouse stairs.

" _I don't... I don't think I can continue down this path._ " His head ached, and he needed some time to reflect, but he knew ", _I need to have... a great revival of my thoughts and actions."_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about this short chapter! After all, these are supposed to be short One-Shots! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Celebration

**Title: Celebration**

 **Prompt: After the events of Bridge to the Turnabout, our favorite cast celebrates at Trés Bien.**

 **Character(s): Phoenix W./Nick, Maya F., Franziska vK., Miles E.**

 **A/N: Just a short story I wrote to... kind of show the relationships between our characters shortly after the events of the original games. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was over... It was finally over!

Phoenix Wright had won the day. Dahlia Hawthorne had been exorcised. Misty Fey's killer had been caught and several souls were put to rest that day. He had found the true meaning of being a defense attorney. Throughout those days, several unbreakable bonds had been strengthened and forged. And it was finally over!

Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma, and Dick Gumshoe had been waiting at the restaurant, Trés Bien.

"What is taking those foolish fools so long!," exclaimed Franziska, whipping the chef who had attempted to approach her on several occasions.

"Oui, Oui! I just want you to work here for some time!"

"I am a prosecutor! Now unless you want me to take you to court, I suggest you go back to the kitchen!" Franziska backed up her point with a lash of the whip.

"Aaaagh!" Armstrong retreated into the kitchen. At that moment, Maya, Pearls, and Phoenix entered the restaurant.

"What took you so long, pals!"

"Hey detective!"

"We're just glad that everything turned out well," said Edgeworth ",Besides, why not celebrate this evening?"

"C-cold as ice Edgeworth! Celebrating!" Phoenix's mockery clearly flustered Edgeworth.

"I merely wished to celebrate the fact that Ms. Fey turned out all right."

"Whoop! This is a night to remember!" At that moment, Maggey Byrde came walking out of the kitchen with a notepad.

"Maggey!"

"Hey pal! I came out to take out your orders."

"How about we get everything, all on Nick's tab!"

"Objection!"

* * *

"So, Franziska, can you tell me more about what happened when, well y'know, a demoness was borrowing my body?"

"After Elise Dea- Misty Fey's body was found, Phoenix Wright ran towards Dusky Bridge like a fool and saw this foolish excuse for a painter there!" She gestured towards Larry, who was painting the group in a photo.

"I thought Larry's portraits were pretty good!"

"Anyways, this foolish fool attempted to foolishly cross the bridge as it was burning."

"I don't get it. Why would you do that, Nick?"

"Hmph. Isn't it obvious?," said Edgeworth ",He wanted to make sure that the murderer hadn't fled across the bridge, and he wanted to make sure that you were unharmed. Isn't that right?"

"Y-yes."

"You could have just waited it out!," exclaimed Franziska ",Anyways, Miles flew back into the country and stood in the courtroom as a defense attorney and we battled it out. To prove my superiority, of course."

"Really? And how did that go, Franziska?," said Edgeworth.

"Sh-shut up! If I had one more day and you were still the attorney, I believe I could have defeated you, Miles Edgeworth!"

"While I admit, I probably would've never come up with the true situation, why are you so confident in your abilities? Maybe you should try taking it easy for onc-."

"And what do you believe I am doing tonight, Miles Edgeworth!," exclaimed Franziska, placing her arm on the table and doing the infamous von Karma finger wag ",I am here tonight to relax and congratulate Ms. Fey on getting out of that cavern without any traces of hypothermia. How is it that both of you fools are so lucky?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask, how did you manage to fall into that river where bodies are almost never recovered and yet, you managed to get away with a mere cold?," questioned Edgeworth.

"My body has a tolerance to these things, Edgeworth."

"Ridiculous."

* * *

"Hey Edgeworth, can I ask a favor from you?"

"And what would that be, Wright?"

"Can you give Gumshoe a salary raise?"

"What!"

"He was really such a big help during the investigation yesterday and helped us a lot during the past few cases we've been taking on."

"F-fine, I'll respect your wishes. D-detective Gumshoe, I never thought I'd say this, but please do look forward to a raise at your next salary evaluation."

"Th-Th-thank you, paaal!"

* * *

"Well, I've had quite an enjoyable night. But I'm afraid I must be departing. Ms. Fey... I'm truly sorry for all that has happened to you during these past few days. I... wish you well in recovering."

"Thanks Franziska!," exclaimed Maya ",I heard you helped open the sacred cavern."

"Erm, well yes. Yes I did."

"She spent all night working on it!"

"Y-yes. I perfectly unlocked the cavern!"

"Thank you."

"With that, We shall meet again."


	4. Laurice Deauxnim

**Title: Taking the picture book by storm, Laurice Deauxnim**

 **Prompt: Laurice Deauxnim goes big shortly after his big time publish of Franzy's Whippity Whip Trip. His friends have... mixed feelings about the book.**

 **Character(s): Larry B., Phoenix W./Nick, Miles E., Franziska vK.**

 **A/N: Here's a more fun and longer story for this chapter. Very fun to Wright. Cheers!**

* * *

Larry Butz was brimming with joy. He had been watching as the sales for "Franzy's Whippity Whip Trip", had skyrocketed. The former disgraced Larry had risen above! Now he was Laurice Deauxnim. He had to make some phone calls. He dialed his childhood friend, Miles Edgeworth's number.

"Yo Edgey!," exclaimed Larry ",Look at the news!"

"Larry? What is it?," said Edgeworth, in a clearly exhausted manner, having to deal with Larry's antics ",What does the story of the Forgin' Attorney have to do with you. You know that was a month ago, and yet the reporters are still using it."

"Huh?," said Larry ",Oh, try Wolf news." Edgeworth turned on the channel to be greeted with the smiling face of his childhood friend beside Adrian Andrews, who had got a job at a famous news station. On the other side of the picture was Ron DeLite, who had gotten a job at the news station as a side job to his business, Mask DeMasque consulting.

"And now, we are here with a new story," said Adrian ",A new picture book author by the name of Laurice Deauxnim has risen. His new story, which follows a woman by the name of "Franzy", who is based off of a prosecutor I know personally! It follows her journey through a perilous world of "Trials." She conquers several powerful adversaries called Attorneys. The book's finale follows her as she defeats the King of the Attorneys, who's name is Nick Wright! I can only assume he is based off of someone I once knew."

"Yes, Adrian! Throughout the final battle, Nick Wright is always like Cut it out, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssse!"

"S-sure," said Adrian ",Sales are skyrocketing and we can only say that we expect more books in the future from Laurice Deauxnim!" Edgeworth abruptly turned off the TV.

"Larry! You know I can't protect you from Franziska's wrath, right!"

"Isn't it amazing, Edgeeeey! I'm finally going to take your place as the richest man in LA!"

"If Franziska doesn't kill you, that is," said Edgeworth.

"She isn't going to kill me," said Larry ",Just read the book, and you'll see."

"Wh-what! Have you truly lost your entire cognitive process, Larry!"

"Trust me, Edgey," said Larry ",Hah hah!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to file a restraining order?"

"I'll be fine, Edgey!," exclaimed Larry ",Talk to you later!"

"Hah hah hah hah hah!," laughed Larry ",Time to talk to Nick." He dialed the number of his now disgraced childhood friend and called.

"Hey Nick!," exclaimed Larry ",Have you rea-."

"Of course, Larry! Pearls is finishing it now." At that time, Pearl's voice was heard in the background.

"And with that, the demonic Nick was defeated by the perfect Franzy and the kingdom of the courtroom lived happily ever after!," concluded Pearl ",What a good story."

"Trust me Pearly, daddy can't even be as scary as this book describes, even if he tries," said Trucy.

"Trucy is right," said Maya ",Nick is only occasionally scary. Like when he gets passionate."

"As you can see, Larry," said Phoenix ",I have heard the conclusion to your book."

"Well, do you like it!"

"Larry! You idiot! Child Protective Services came to see me earlier and made me promise to never act that way in front of Trucy! You forget I have yet to fully adopt her! You made them think that I have fighting slaves named Maya, Pearls, and Trucy who just so happen to have the same name as those who I've associated with!"

"Gee, Sorry Nick. Maybe you shouldn't be that scar-."

"OBJECTION!," Phoenix exclaimed ",How am I anywhere near as scary as portrayed in that book!"

"Well..."

"Your drawing was almost identical to the phony I had to deal with about a year ago! Did you go to the prison and find him!," exclaimed Phoenix.

"Oh no, I just drew you with a red face."

"You gave me demon horns and sharp teeth! I was also "the most foul beast in the kingdom of the courtroom!" I throw giant attorney's badges at people and I have slaves that I force to fight! What do you think I am!"

"Geez, calm down Nick," said Larry ",I was just artistically renderi-."

"Whatever you say, Larry. Just don't screw me over again." Phoenix ended the phone call.

"Whatever you say, Nick," said Maya ",I think Larry did a good job portraying you." Phoenix just glared at her.

"He's as scary as the book says!," exclaimed Pearls.

* * *

"Let's see what Franzy says!" Larry dialed the number of Franziska and called her.

"Hey Franzy!"

"Laurice Deauxnim! How dare you try and use me in a book! I'm going to take you to court!"

"Objection!," exclaimed Larry ",Read the book, and you'll love it!"

"Grr! Fine! I took the liberty of purchasing a copy of this foolish book."

"Read it!"

"Once upon a time, in the kingdom of the courtroom, the perfect Franzy had just finished beating another Attorney in court," Franziska smirked ",Excellent introduction. But what is that hideous image! My perfection can't be captured by a mere crayon!"

"I thought you liked my portraits! I sat in the audience during a trial to paint you!"

"Whatever!," exclaimed Franziska. After several minutes of her reading through the pathetic artist's poor excuse for a book, she smirked.

"While I do have many issues with the book, its plot, and its execution, I think you nailed the characters. Specifically that of mine, and Phoenix Wright's!"

"Thaaaank yoooou!"

"Hmph."


	5. Elise Deauxnim

**Title: Misty Fey, a Mystifying and Mysterious Figure**

 **Summary: A look through the years on Misty Fey and how and why she managed to go by for almost two decades on her own.**

 **Characters: Misty F./Elise D.**

 **A/N: I honestly enjoy Elise's character so much. Her personality, along with her theme, is so somber yet strong. Whenever I think of her and Maya I just get really sad. So, here is a story detailing the years that passed. Most of what's written is her views on the events, yet it's still in third person, just to clarify.**

* * *

Misty Fey sat in silence. She was here, facing her daughter. She was wearing an acolyte robe, much smaller than her size. She was being channeled. The woman she was facing began to cry as she stared in sadness at the woman who had failed to be a mother to her.

"M-mother..."

"M-Maya," her tone was mysterious, yet somber. She needed to break that habit. She had gotten too used to playing the role of 'Elise Deauxnim.'

"Wh-why? Why did you...?" Her voice cracked and Misty nodded, solemnly.

"I regret all of it, Maya. I do. Please. Please, just let me tell you my story." The younger medium nodded.

* * *

The toddler was on the floor, bawling. Beside her, the older sister attempted to fix the broken urn. The Master of Kurain smiled with joy as she saw her children's antics. She silently snapped a photo. From the other room, she heard the voices of her older sister's twin children, Iris and Dahlia. She smiled as she mused of the events that brought them there. They were now in a perfect place. And nothing was going to change.

* * *

"Misty, what is wrong with you!," accused Morgan ",Now you've gone and ruined our name! No one wants to come for channeling sessions with us anymore!"

"M-Morgan..."

"Your children are terrified. A brick was thrown through a window yesterday! Maya almost was killed!"

"I-I-I I know."

"J-just go to sleep! We'll speak about what to do with the elders tomorrow!" Misty shivered at that thought. The elders would ridicule her as well. She had already been through several traumatic experiences that day and wouldn't dare go through more of them. She had to leave. She had to get out.

Her children too! They were at constant risk! They could've died at any time! No. Her staying was too dangerous. She ran to her dresser and threw her most important belongings in a small case. She grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and wrote...

"I've disgraced the Fey name. I am no longer worthy." At that, she ran to the door.

"Mommy?," questioned the young Mia ",Where are you going?"

"I-I've disgraced the Fey name. I-I have to leave. I-I love you, Mia." At that, the Master of the Kurain Spirit Channeling Technique fled to safety for her children and for herself.

* * *

Misty Fey sat in a ball in an old treehouse she and her sister used when they were children. Her sobbing was filled to the brim with sadness. It was too much for her. Her children were at risk, her reputation was disgraced. She had nothing. She had lost everything she had. In silence, she walked towards the corner of the room, where a rope they used to lower themselves sat.

She thought long and hard about it. She could end it all for her. Or she could continue fighting for herself and for her children. She grabbed the rope. She held it in her hands. She reached into her pocket and held onto her charm. She opened it and glanced at her children. She dropped the rope. Her mind was filled with courage. Misty Fey climbed down the treehouse and began a long battle.

* * *

Misty Fey held a newspaper in her hand. She clutched it to her chest.

* * *

 **Mia Fey: Up and Coming Attorney!**

The Young Attorney fingered foul temptress as murderer in college love case. The young attorney's second trial went incredibly smoothly and the beautiful young attorney has a great deal of potential. In many different battlefields, reports the journalist, Hart.

* * *

Misty smiled fondly as she held the article about her daughter. She stared at the photo of her daughter. She felt terrible that she couldn't be there for her. It pained her so much. She wanted to pay the young lawyer a visit, yet there was no way for her to do so.

* * *

Elise Deauxnim was typing a book. She would publish the book as 'The Magic Bottle.' It was a part of the plan to save her daughter. She thought it strange, yet she had decided to do so. That was the first stage of the plan. Have her gain fame as 'Elise Deauxnim.'

* * *

Elise Deauxnim made the long trek to Hazakura Temple. She faced the head nun of the temple.

"B-bikini... Do you mind if I trust you with a secret?," questioned Elise. Her voice was shaky and she was nervous, but she had to do this.

"My my. What kind of secret could be so important?" The older woman pulled out the Talisman she had held onto for all those years.

"What's this?" The nun stared at the talisman. She immediately stumbled backwards as recognition flashed on her face.

"WH-WHAAAAAT!," cried Bikini ",M-Mystic Miiiisssssttttyyy!"

"There is no one else in this hall, thankfully. Something has happened that called me out of hiding. Someone is trying to destroy the main family. I want you to, under no circumstances, tell anyone of my identity."

"O-o-of course." The nun was solemn. At that moment, a young man walked in.

"Ms. Deauxnim!"

"Laurice! Come now, it's time for another drawing lesson." The older medium spoke fondly towards her 'apprentice.' She saw potential in the young man. Her purpose was not what she had been doing, so she had decided to give purpose to a poor young man's life.

* * *

She stared as she watched her daughter walk into the room with the 'Mr. Wright' fellow. It took all her willpower to not run and hug her daughter which she hadn't seen in nearly two decades. Instead, she waited for her time to speak. Perhaps... perhaps she could speak to her after she was safe.

Mother... It's a term that most use when referring to the person who birthed you. Many refer to mothers as the maternal figure in your life. Could Elise say she was truly worthy of that title? Had she truly upheld a responsibility she had as a mother?

"No," she thought ",I was weak and I ran away from my problems in fear. My eldest daughter decided to pick up my problems and bring them to an end. She was murdered because of that. She was a cowardly mother. So, this was her time for her to make up for what she had done wrong. So, she would fight on this night for her daughter's life.

* * *

"Maya... I'm so sorry. I was a poor excuse for a mother. I was never there and I-I," the older medium spoke, choking on her words ",It was my fault Mia died and because of me you were almost framed and murdered and I just..." And for the first time in decades, she cried. She cried while facing her daughter, who sat there looking sadly at the disgraced spirit medium.

"M-mom. I-I'm so sorry. But, I called you back for a different reason..."

"Maya..?"

"Y-you said you were never there for me," spoke Maya, sadly ",So I wanted to... invite you to... my wedding" Misty was shocked.

"M-M-M-Maya. O-o-of course. I'll go. I would love to be there!" It was then that Misty Fey smiled, a genuine smile. She leaned forward and hugged her daughter. And they were mother and daughter, once again. For the first time, Misty Fey felt worthy of being the mother of Maya Fey.


	6. The Bitter Taste of Truth

**Title: The Bitter Taste of Truth**

 **Summary: Godot is faced with the woman he never thought he'd see again.**

 **Characters: Diego A./Godot, Mia F.**

 **A/N: Godot is such a deep character. I really enjoyed his character in 'Trials & Tribulations'. Anyways, I fixed the awful typo, so enjoy!**

* * *

Phoenix Wright was leaning over on the bench opposing to him. His clutched his head in despair as Godot smirked. The young woman who stood opposite to him stared with worry at the young attorney. The young woman formed a channeling sign with her hands. Godot blinked for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he saw a different, yet familiar face.

He stared at the woman who had changed. She now had a different face and different build, that Godot knew. Godot would recognize her anywhere. Godot blinked thrice to verify what he saw. There she was. Mia Fey. He could tell by her face and figure, which hadn't changed at all. The hair was different, but there she was.

"(I-Impossible!)," thought Godot, astonished at seeing his former girlfriend at the stand. He chugged down a cup of coffee to help him compose himself.

"Your Honor. When you were a child, I believe this was what was on your report card every year." Mia's enunciation and grammar was perfect and Godot missed hearing her speak.

"(Quoting the Ace Defective, huh Mia?)," thought Godot. Godot knew that Mia was the one standing over there. He could always recognize her striking personality. He smirked as he reminisced at the times that they couldn't have anymore because of Trite. Or they could, at the expense of a certain eighteen year old girl's time. He leaned over the bench and his visor began to smoke.

"Is that alright with you, Mr. Prosecutor?" Mia had just addressed him. Godot raised himself up and accepted what she said, despite not paying much attention. Mia flashed him a knowing smile. Godot's heart stopped and smoke began to emit from his visor. He flashed a quick smirk back before chugging down a cup of coffee to calm himself.

For the first time in years, Godot felt a feeling of strength and happiness that only his 'kitten' could bring him. Now, he had to show Trite the pain he felt when Godot learned what happened to Mia Fey. He had to show Trite the bitter taste of the truth that he was faced with when he learned of her bitter fate. Fate wouldn't deal Trite the winning hand here!


	7. A Wright Anything Christmas

**Title: A Wright Anything Christmas**

 **Summary: It's anything goes when it comes to Christmas with the agency! A small Christmas party with our favorite attorneys, prosecutors, and Spirit mediums! Chaos ensues.**

 **Characters: Phoenix W./Nick, Maya F., Miles E.,**

* * *

It was a calm Christmas Day, with a merriment in the air that enchanted even the most hardened of individuals. Most had just awoken, yet Phoenix Wright had been awake for hours. He sat in his kitchen, working on a project of his own. Since his return to law, him and Miles Edgeworth had been taking turns hosting the annual Christmas party.

He opened his fridge and pulled out several ingredients, before setting them on the counter and whisking them in a large bowl. He slid the concoction in his oven, before leaving it to bake.

* * *

Athena Cykes jogged through the morning fog, preparing herself for the day. She sprinted through the cold fog, causing beads of sweat to drip down her arm and shoulders. That Christmas morning, the Christmas lights hung from several apartment complexes were all that was visible through the thick fog.

She looped around the block several times, before entering her apartment. She locked the door, and entered her room. It was then, she receive a phone call.

"Simon?"

* * *

Apollo Justice was awoken from his sleep to hear the words...

"Awaken from your stupor, Mr. Justice. For today is Christmas Day." He was faced with Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, who was holding a meditational pose.

"Can you let me sleep in on the one day where we don't have clients," Apollo hissed, grumpy from being awoken at the early hour.

"Satorha!"

Nahyuta's rosary landed around Apollo's forehead, much to his chagrin. He knew what was going to happen a moment before it happened.

"Satorhaimaomandomashidetasenukesonoka!," chanted Nahyuta, as the rosary began to constrict around Apollo's forehead. He cried out in pain.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Apollo rubbed his forehead. Nahyuta returned to his meditational position.

"A very large package arrived from the United States this morning. It's from Mr. Wright. I believe you should come down to the throne room." Nahyuta lead the young attorney through the streets of Khura'in into the Khura'in royal palace. Upon entering the throne room, he found several large, unopened packages sitting beneath the throne.

"Ah. Welcome Horn Head. Barbed Head sent us a large package of goods today. Gifts for you, myself, and Braid Head." Queen Rayfa Padma Khura'in had recently learned Spirit Channeling and had claimed her role as Queen of Khura'in.

"Allow me to see..." Nahyuta opened the package that read 'Nahyuta.' In it, he found a large collection of rosaries as well as a card.

"Hey, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi! I hope you enjoy these rosaries I bought. After having to, ummm, 'bargain', I was able to convince Pearls to charge it with spiritual power. So, enjoy these rosaries of suffering!

Sincerely,

Phoenix Wright" Nahyuta smiled as he picked up a rosary.

"Oh, look there's a footnote. P.S. be sure to test it on Apollo," Nahyuta read. Apollo reeled back at this.

"W-wait! N-nooo!"

"Satorha!"

Three of Nahyuta's new found rosaries landed around Apollo's forehead. Nahyuta chanted his Khura'inese curse and the beads constricted around the overworked attorney's head, much to his chagrin.

"Aaaaagh! Did Mr. Wright make these actually hurt more than the regular beads!" He managed to chuck the rosaries off and back at Nahyuta. They landed squarely in the box.

"Let's move on to the next gift. Please," pleaded Apollo.

* * *

It was a mess! It was a catastrophe! It was anarchy!

Phoenix Wright opened the oven after leaving his cake to bake for 4 hours, according to his recipe. When he opened the oven, he was greeted by a small fire within the pan where the cake once sat. He jumped up in shock at the sight of the burnt cake. He quickly found his fire extinguisher and sprayed the liquid onto the flame, quelling it in an instant.

He began to clean up the mess. After he had finished scraping the remains of the cake from the pan and opened several windows to remove the smoke, he opened his laptop to find out what went wrong with his recipe. He read the publish date. April 1st.

"Uuuuuugh." The veteran attorney browsed the internet to find another recipe called 'Piece of Cake Episode 20', posted by 'Master Chef Jeff Master.' He clicked on the link, and it lead him to a YouTube video.

"Ah yes! Finally! Step by step instruction!," he exclaimed. As soon as the 30 minute video had loaded, the young attorney clicked play to be greeted by a man with white hair and an afro singing with a woman with brown hair and a green dress.

"What's for desert today? Chocolate Cake! Caramel Cream! All that you could ever have to dream!" Phoenix clicked off of the video, sighing and continuing his browse of the internet in search of a cake recipe.

* * *

"Simon? What is it?" questioned Athena. Simon Blackquill, who was on the other line sighed, before speaking.

"Athena, I do not really want to go to Wright-Dono's Christmas celebration." Athena gasped.

"What are you talking about! Where else could you possibly spend your holiday?"

"At home, watching anime stories of the samurai of yore." Athena giggled, much to the chagrin of the Twisted Samurai. "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm just laughing because you'd rather be a weaboo with your Samurai flicks, then spend time with friends at Mr. Wright's Christmas Party."

"They aren't 'Samurai Flicks', Athena! They are exquisite anime productions! To lower them down to mere flicks is an atrocity!" Simon halted himself after realizing what he said.

"Alright Simon, if you don't come to Mr. Wright's party, I will show them all the recording of you geeking out on anime."

"Y-you wouldn't! I-I'm calling your bluff, you have no recording!" Athena played the recording, causing the Twisted Samurai to recoil in embarrassment. Athena let out a laugh.

"Well?"

"I'll be there," Simon groaned. Athena's laughter rang out as the call ended.

* * *

"Alright, Horn Head. Here's the package you received." Rayfa handed Apollo a large, wrapped gift. Apollo tore of the wrapping violently, causing Nahyuta to shake his head in disapproval. Apollo found an unmarked box inside of the gift. He opened the box to find shattered glass and ceramics.

"Well, Apollo? What is it?" questioned Nahyuta. Apollo lifted the contents of the box, before dropping them immediately after cutting his hand on a sharp edge. After several minutes of screaming frustrations from Apollo and a bandaged hand, they had managed to calm him down.

"Here's the letter, Horn Head." Apollo grabbed the letter and read.

"Hey Apollo! I hope you've been enjoying Khura'in. The office has been a little sad without you, yet we hope it's not that bad over there! To help brighten your office, me and Mr. Wright pitched our funds to buy you that lamp! It glows in three colors! Blue, red, and yellow. I thought it might remind you of us! Hope ya like it!

Love,

Athena." Apollo placed the letter to his chest, before wiping his eyes.

"Thank you, Athena."

"Y'know, Horn Head, a broken bowl can be put back together. I suggest we open my gift, and then try and fix Horn Head's lamp."

"Th-thank you, Rayfa."

* * *

Phoenix Wright lifted his mediocre pastry, coating it in frosting. Before long, frosting had been smeared over the cake. He wrote in red frosting, 'Merry Christmas.' He added his small finishing touch onto the cake. He drew a golden Magatama, an inaccurate portrayal of Widget, a bracelet, and a pair of glasses. He then covered the cake and carried it down to the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

"Boss! What is this!" exclaimed Athena, staring at the large mass of frosting coated mess. Phoenix sighed in exasperation before speaking.

"My Christmas gift to everyone at the party. Now Athena, I am going to go buy myself a cup of coffee, but if you touch that cake before it's time to unravel it, I will cut your pay in half! Is that clear?" Athena was unfamiliar with this side of her boss.

"S-sure boss, but why do you care so much?" Phoenix turned to face Athena. His face was a convoluted mixture of grief, exasperation, and anger.

"I've spent hours trying to make this cake." It was then that Athena noticed that his eyes were bloodshot. Athena took several steps back, as the veteran attorney walked to the nearest coffee location.

Athena tapped a button on her robotic companion, and her holographic display appeared, allowing her peruse the interwebs. It was then she received a text. Widget chirped as she opened her message, which was a '.png' image from Apollo. She laughed out loud as she saw Apollo holding the lamp she had bought, though the difference was striking, as the expensive piece of pottery now possessed several fractures.

She typed a quick reply as her boss, who was looking less like some form of demon, and more like the Mr. Wright she knew, walked into the room. He tossed a large bag onto the table beside Athena.

"Merry Christmas, Athena." Athena opened the bag to find three cartons of orange juice, to which she squealed.

"Thank you, buh-b-boss." Her void tears began to fall from her eyes, as Phoenix crossed his arms and sat on his chair. He opened his laptop.

* * *

"Athena? This thing says I have a virus, and I was wondering what that is. Is it something relating to magic? Did Trucy do it?" At that, Athena's robotic companion burst out.

"Virus? Virus? Burn it I say! Burn that computer! I don't want to get corrupted!" Widget cried.

"Ummm, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, boss." Phoenix sighed, before turning back to his laptop. He clicked the ignore button, and continued on his business. At that moment, a raven haired Spirit Medium entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, Nick!" Maya threw a single dollar at her best friend.

"1 Dollar?" questioned Phoenix.

"That's my payment for defending me in Khura'in! I haven't paid you yet, so that's my gift." Phoenix placed his hand on his desk and facepalmed, yet remained silent. Maya placed her hands on her hips, as she walked over to the desk.

"Boss, I wanted to give you my Ch-Christmas gift."

"Yes, Athena?" Phoenix stood up. The younger attorney handed him a coupon. Phoenix read it aloud. "Free 5 dollar meal at the burger shack."

"Ooh, Athena thanks for the Christmas gift!" exclaimed Maya, causing the veteran attorney to lead out an exasperated sigh before leaning over his desk. Maya snatched the coupon from the experienced lawyer, and began to walk out of the office.

"Oh no you don't!" Athena's robotic companion chirped out. Maya turned to face Athena, and was met with an angry glare. Athena lunged at the Spirit Medium, hoping to snatch the coupon she gifted to her boss back. The two young women began duking it out. Phoenix sat by, shaking his head. He sat down and continued his work, attempting to block out the sounds of the ongoing battle beside him. It was at that moment, that Trucy Wright and Pearl Fey walked into the room.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Trucy held her hand above her mouth, as a look of shock was plastered over her face.

"I would tell you, but it's a long story." Phoenix was writing something down on his paper. Pearl was taken aback.

"Why didn't you stop them!"

"I will not be able to hold a candle to Athena when boosted by her Orange Juice and Maya when fueled by a lust for burgers," said Phoenix, nonchalantly. The two teenagers walked over to the veteran attorney's desk.

"I'd rather not get involved in this," said Trucy, lowering her head in exasperation, similar to her father. Trucy took a sip of the coffee from on the desk. As the bitter, caffeinated darkness that is coffee was poured into her mouth, she instantly spit it out, leaving a stain on the wall.

"Daddy! How can you handle black coffee like that! At least add a little milk or creamer!" Trucy exclaimed, as she struggled to purge all traces of the dark liquid from her mouth.

"You should've asked what was in it, then," said Phoenix, laughing ",The cleaning supplies are right here." Phoenix handed her a towel and a bottle of "Insta-Clean!", their preferred brand of cleaning spray. She reluctantly took the towel and began to scrub away the mess. Shortly, Athena walked towards the desk and handed Phoenix the coupon that she had attempted to gift him minutes prior.

"Aw, c'mon Athena!" Maya shouted.

"Hey Truce, can you find someway to hide this?" Phoenix handed his daughter the coupon, which she immediately managed to make disappear with the blink of an eye. Phoenix paused, shocked for a moment, before smirking.

"Well, good luck, Maya. Once Trucy has made something disappear, it's gone until she wills it to be back," observed Athena, causing Maya to let out a short wail. The budding magician tilted her hat to the side and gave a smile.

"Now then, everything is back to normal. Is everyone ready for tonight?" Athena nodded, before speaking.

"I managed to convince Simon to come. Klavier, Mr. Edgeworth, and Ms. von Karma will be coming as well."

"I also invited a few others," said Phoenix, staring fondly at the walls.

"Who?" questioned Maya.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gumshoe, of course," explained Phoenix, causing Maya to jump.

"I haven't seen Detective Gumshoe and his wife in ages!" Maya smiled fondly, as she mused on the days where they would hop around crime scenes, investigating alongside the underpaid detective.

"Oh, umm, I invited someone to New Years!" Athena smirked.

"Who?" questioned Phoenix.

"It's a surprise!" Both Trucy and Maya grumbled in frustration, as Pearl sat back, processing the information. Phoenix placed his finger on his chin, before sighing.

"Maya, entertain Trucy, Athena, and Pearls while I get some work done," said Phoenix.

"Alright then, how about we go ummm... I dunno, actually. Well, let's go do a thing!" Maya heartily exclaimed, as the jovial women left the agency, to let the veteran attorney accomplish some paperwork.

* * *

As soon as the clock ticked to 6, signaling the time of arrival Phoenix had asked of his guests, both Franziska von Karma and Miles Edgeworth entered the room. Edgeworth was wearing his maroon jacket, as usual. He was sporting his signature glasses. Phoenix took a second to turn and face Franziska, who had changed quite a bit.

She was wearing different clothing to what she wore in her younger days. She was wearing her white clothing with a vest and jacket over them. She still sported her cravat and her striking silver hair was reaching to her soldiers. Phoenix turned to face the Chief Prosecutor.

"I trust you've been well, Wright," said Edgeworth, greeting his lifelong friend. He placed two fingers on his glasses and adjusted them

"Hey Edgeworth," said Phoenix ",and hello, Franziska. But can I ask why you arrived exactly at 6?"

"Ha! Isn't it obvious. We are the perfect guests who will be exactly on time, not a second too late."

"I merely happened to arrive as Franziska was standing outside the door, staring intensely at her watch, anticipating something." Edgeworth knew what would come, yet felt it was worth it. He earned a crack of the whip from Franziska. The two walked into the room, before sitting on the couch.

"So, where is that understudy and former assistants of yours?" questioned Franziska.

"Now that you mention it, where is your daughter as well?" questioned Edgeworth, staring at the veteran attorney.

"Maya took the girls to do god knows what, and they haven't returned yet," explained Phoenix. Edgeworth nodded, understandingly. At that, a knock was heard at the door. Phoenix went to open the door, and was greeted with the smiling face of Detective Dick Gumshoe, and his wife, Maggey Gumshoe.

"Hey pals!" Gumshoe walked in, holding a large bowl of noodles.

"It's really been too long since I've seen you, Sirs!" exclaimed Maggey ",It's so great to see you again!" The two walked in and placed the bowl of noodles on the counter beside the cake.

"I'm impressed, Scruffy. How on earth did you manage to afford these noodles?" questioned Franziska.

"We've both been working very hard, and we now live in an acceptable apartment," said Maggey.

"You've grown quite a lot, detective. I'm glad I don't need to cut your salary nearly as much as I needed to before," said Edgeworth, smirking.

"I have to thank you for helping the most, Mr. Edgeworth! If it wasn't for that raise you gave me all those years ago, I wouldn't be able to have got my start with Maggey! So thank you, pal!"

"I'm glad your living conditions have improved, Detective. Maya was excited to see you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she was back from that weird country. So, when are you gonna ask her?" questioned Gumshoe.

"Ask her what?" questioned Phoenix.

"Y'know! Ask her out on a date!" Phoenix reeled back as his face turned bright red, much to his chagrin.

"Detective, I think you have the wrong idea about me and Maya!" The formerly underpaid detective let out a chuckle.

"Mr. Nick, someone who truly understands love is reading you like a book!" Phoenix turned and was met with the four girls who had returned from their little trip. He reeled back as he realized what Pearl had heard. He turned and saw Maya, who was also blushing badly.

"Look, I may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch..." said Gumshoe.

"That's a severe understatement," said Franziska, snidely.

"Yet I can tell love when I see it!" exclaimed Gumshoe, his voice filled with an overwhelming confidence.

"I seriously doubt that, detective," said Edgeworth.

"No offense, Mr. Edgeworth, but I mean you aren't exactly a lady's man."

"And just what is wrong with wishing to remain unwed?" said Edgeworth, crossing his arms, tapping his finger over his right arm.

"I don't think you're the best one to talk about love, Mr. IAttractedAnOldCrazyLady," said Phoenix, causing Edgeworth to lean back, and let out a loud 'NGHOOOOH!'

"Miles, that was wholly sad. If Scruffy and Phoenix Wright can beat you in an argument, then clearly sitting in your office all day has caused you to lose your touch!" Edgeworth leaned over the table placing his fists down in a typical manner for him as he huffed with agony. Phoenix grinned, prompting the prosecutor to lift himself up and smirk.

"Wright, you merely just strengthened the good detective's case. After all, that means that he's correct about you and Ms. Fey." He shook his head, smirking. Phoenix leaned over, as Edgeworth laughed.

"Can we... can we change the subject?"

"Sorry Wright, conversation just tends to flow like a river." Franziska flashed a wide grin at the Chief Prosecutor before turning to face the veteran attorney.

* * *

Another loud knock was heard at the door, prompting Phoenix to walk to the door and open it. He was greeted by a group of prosecutors, holding several trays of food. Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, Simon Blackquill, and Winston Payne.

"Former Prosecutor Payne? What are you doing here?" questioned Phoenix, causing the retired prosecutor to wince.

"I apologize for the extra guest, Herr Wright. I just felt sorry for him as his brother is engaged in some work in Khura'in." Phoenix nodded, processing this information.

"Wright-Dono, will you make this allowance?"

"I know what you must think of me, with how I treated you during your rookie days, but I hope you know I've changed for the better," said Payne ",I feel as though my outlook on life has changed since my retirement. My brother hasn't had a change of heart, so for that, I apologize."

"It's no problem, Mr. Payne. Why don't you all come in?" Phoenix welcomed. The group placed their assorted foods on the table, before Klavier pulled out his guitar, which he had been wearing strapped to his back. He played a few notes.

"Ach Tung! Let us begin!" exclaimed Klavier. Phoenix leaned over in exasperation.

"Actually, I was hoping we could watch some Christmas movies. I downloaded a few from Delgado' ." At that, Franziska reeled back.

"You fool! Delete those files, immediately! It's a virus!" Phoenix opened his computer, without asking questions. He displayed the screen, which was perfectly normal.

"See! Why were you worried?" Phoenix was halted as he heard a familiar sound. He turned and was faced with a bright blue screen. He jumped. The rest of the small group laughed at the veteran attorney's suffering. He closed the laptop, before walking towards the group.

"Because of Wright's... incompetence, we must find another activity to entertain ourselves with," said Edgeworth, snidely.

"How about we play Never Have I Ever?" said Maya.

"Please no," said Phoenix. Franziska smirked, placing her arm over chest and placing her other arm over her arm. She began to shake her finger.

"Why not? I believe it's about time I familiarize myself with some of your foolish American games." After Edgeworth gave the silver haired prosecutor a rundown, and everyone had five fingers up, they began.

"I shall go first," said Edgeworth ",Never have I ever ran across a burning bridge."

"Damn you, Edgeworth," said Phoenix, voicing his thoughts. He silently slid one finger down. Next on the line was Phoenix.

"Never have I ever been kidnapped," said Phoenix, earning a grumble from Maya. Phoenix turned to see Edgeworth lowering a single finger.

"I've been kidnapped before," said Edgeworth, nonchalantly. Next on the lineup was Maya.

"Never have I ever channeled a spirit in the prosecutor's office!"

"No one here besides you and Pearls have ever even tried to channel a spirit," said Phoenix. She looked down, dejected.

"Never have I ever been arrested for murder." At that, many of them groaned as Phoenix, Athena, Blackquill, Edgeworth, and Maya all put a single finger down. Franziska smirked. Next in the lineup was Athena.

"Never have I ever prosecuted a case before," said Athena, crossing her arms as a wide grin spread across her face. All of the prosecutors lowered a single finger.

"Wright, when you were the opposing lawyer in the trial for the founder's orb, you technically prosecuted Mr. Are'bel's case," said Edgeworth, pointing his finger. Phoenix reluctantly lowered a finger. Up next was Simon Blackquill.

"Never have I ever been a defense attorney!" The Twisted Samurai placed his finger on his chin and smirked. Both of the Wright Anything lawyers lowered a finger, yet Edgeworth lowered a finger as well, much to the shock of the Twisted Samurai.

"It's a long story, Prosecutor Blackquill." Next on the line was Prosecutor Gavin. He played a long note on his guitar, before speaking.

"Never have I ever physically assaulted a practicing defense attorney," said Klavier, causing Franziska, Maya, Athena, and Simon to lower a single finger. He played two notes, before being whipped by Franziska.

"Yes, Klavier Gavin," said Franziska, smirking. "I've physically assaulted a defense attorney before." Blackquill swiped his finger, causing the blonde prosecutor to fumble with his guitar as he was swiped at by his infamous finger slash. Maya then punctuated their point with a strong punch to the prosecutor's shoulder, causing him to let out a loud yelp.

"Never have I ever had a hair style that requires an incredible amount of hair gel," said Payne. Athena and Edgeworth lowered a finger, rendering Edgeworth out. Though much to their surprise, Phoenix's final finger remained up.

"Wright, please put your finger down," said Edgeworth. Phoenix shook his head and placed his hand on his hips, forcing his biggest smile.

"Nope. I've never used hair gel in my life. My hair is completely natural!" None of the others in the room had any objections. Since Edgeworth was out, it was Phoenix's turn again.

"Never have I ever been defended by an employee at this office," said Phoenix, causing Athena and Maya to lower a finger. Athena was out. It was Maya's turn.

"Never have I ever been shot in the shoulder!" Franziska muttered a curse on German silently under her breath, before lowering a finger. Now, Franziska was up.

"Never have I ever stood at the defense's bench!" Phoenix, Maya, and Blackquill all lowered a single finger. Both Phoenix and Maya were eliminated.

"Somehow, I feel as though everyone wanted me out that game," said Phoenix.

* * *

The evening went on, and the group enjoyed themselves. Their conversations rang through the night, as they enjoyed the cake Phoenix had labored on and the food they had all brought. The group of lawyers, prosecutors, Spirit Mediums, and a magician enjoyed their night. Eventually, Edgeworth made everyone tea, and at one point Larry showed up after his date slapped him, leaving him have no one to enjoy Christmas with. All in all, it was a wonderful Christmas season for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank god, I was able to get this done before Christmas. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and a fantastic New Years! Cheers!**

 **-Muhammad Sban**


End file.
